Heat of the moment
by The Introverted Panda
Summary: Omegaverse au. Furihata is a an Omega who experiences his first heat at the middle of the Seirin vs. Rakuzan battle. His opponents all Alphas. Will Akashi save him or hurt him? Rated M for later chapters. (Sorry for lame summary)


Warnings: My first story, sorry for any grammatical errors. NO lemon yet.  
Disclaimer: Dont own KnB. Even though I wish I own Furi :3

Akashi was bored. Why Seirin thought that a mere Chihuahua could stand against a lion baffles him. (His usage of such phrase does not indicate that he approves of Daiki's idiotic analogies.) But there was something different about this plain looking brunette. He was somewhat cute. Maybe not just a little, but he would never admit that to anyone. He was supposed to only care about winning after all. Not like others who fell in love, become happy and all those petty things his father labeled as weaknesses.

"Kouki is it?" Akashi said while dribbling the ball.

"Y-yes Akashi sama -ugh- san san. Akashi san". Furihata answered; quite surprised that Akashi was talking to him no less. In between a game. To him. Not in a million years would he have thought that Akashi, the most unattainable person in he whole world spoke to him with no hint of threat on his voice and to top it all of : Akashi new his name! (Even if he was not sure why they were already on fist name basis but to tell the truth, he wasn't really against that

It was a secret to everyone but Furihata developed a huge crush to Teiko and Rakuzan's scary captain. It started when they first at the beginning of Winter Cup when his coach asked (or more like ordered) him to accompany Kuroko at the "reunion" of the Generation of Miracles. He was immediately struck by Akashi's regal aura matched with his incredibly good-looking face. Akashi could easily pass as a prince or more accurately an emperor, Furihata thought. And then, the unthinkable happened. Akashi talked to him, and like a nervous high school boy that was spoken to by his crush, he froze. Everyone thought that he froze because he was scared but that wasn't the truth. But maybe partly, since even if Akashi had a really handsome face he still had a cold sadistic personality everyone knew all too well. He was already internally screaming for help. He already forgot the parts after Kagami came. He was too focused on Akashi, and that's the time that he knew. He was doomed for an unrequited love with Akashi Seijuro. But so he thought…

_**BACK IN THE PRESENT**_

Akashi was amused with Kouki's response to his question. Mostly the part when Kouki accidently called him "Akashi-sama". He almost growled at that moment. His Alpha side just couldn't help getting excited in meeting such an individual that was adorable,shy and submissive Omega everything he wants to monopolize and more. Yes, he knew about Kouki's nature when he first met him. Having a really strong nose, he easily could differentiate an Omega's smell from an Alpha or Beta's smell even if said Omega tries to mask it using Beta bath soaps and perfumes. But now that they're all sweaty, the Omega's smell becomes more noticeable. It's just a good coincidence that Kouki was tasked to guard Akashi ,who was the prime Alpha of Rakuzan which means he has the most Alpha part in his body meaning he has the strongest smell as an Alpha, whose Alpha scent covered his Omega scent. If it as any other he was guarding, he would be easily pounced by one of the Alphas playing in the court.

"You're an Omega, right?" Akashi implied with a tone that said it was more of a statement rather than a question.

Furihata squeaked losing his concentration allowing Akashi to pass the ball to Reo Mibuchi. He didn't know what to do. He was scared that Akashi might use that knowledge against him and spread to others. If the Basketball Committee took a hold of this information, he might get banned from playing basketball and if his teammates knew about this, they might never look at him the same way and that's whats more frightening for Furihata.

Furihata was now desperately searching his brain for a solution. He needed to find a way for Akashi to keep his mouth shut about his little secret, which is easier said than done now more than then since he was already reaching his limit. His stamina was running out just by guarding Akashi for a few minutes, he barely could stand. What a relief it was for Furihata when his coach asked for a time out. When it was time out, Furihata was cornered by his couch, the only one beside him and now, Akashi to know about him being an Omega.

"Furihata are you alright?" Coach Aida asked him worriedly. But before she could get an answer out of him, he already disappeared, heading for Akashi.

Furihata saw Akashi outside and just decided to do anything for the sake of not spreading his secret.

"Akashi san please dont tell anyone I'm a Omega. Please." With wide pleading eyes, furihata begged to the frightening captain of Rakuzan.

"Interesting. If you really want hide your nature, you must go home. Now. Or atleast lock yourself somewhere safe for-"

"Wha-what? Why?! How about the match?" Furihata immediately covered his mouth, scared that he question a direct order from Akashi. The Akashi who has absolute orders.

Akashi raised his eyebrow at Kouki's questioning of his order but decided to not mention anything about it. He had more pressing issues to tell Kouki. "Oh. I forgot to tell you. You'e going to go onto your heat in ten you dont want to be fucked and knotted by atleast 6 strong Alphas until you can't move a single muscle, you must do what I order you."

"Eeep!" Furihata wide eyed and shocked and scared ran to his coach.


End file.
